Heartbreakers
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: *inside full sum* Modern day, AU. Alice and her sister Lorina are cons, working for Heartbreakers,a company in which women are marrying men,setting them up to cheat on their wedding night with another agent,and then filling for a divorce the next day,taking all the money. (please read inside for full sum, it dosen't fit! )
1. Chapter 1: You've got to have fun

Summary: Modern day AU. Our famous character Alice, and her sister Lorina are cons. They work for Heartbreakers, a company in which women are marrying men, setting them up to cheat on their wedding night with another agent, and then filling for a divorce the next day, taking all the money. After their mission, Lorina decides to leave Alice, her partner, to go search for their father. Instead, two other agents, Summer and Autumn are paired up with the Alice to help her seduce the rich men of Wonderland[a neighborhood in which millionaires live in] will these men let them have what they came for, or will they be chasing them down?

**So this is based off the movie Heartbreakers :D you don't have to watch the movie to understand this, but heres a (really small) summary of the movie:**

**Max and Page are a mother and daughter con team. Max seduces wealthy men into marrying her, then Page seduces them into infidelity so Max can rake them over the divorce court coals. And then it's on to the next victim.**

**this is also based off the song "how to be a heartbreaker"**

**UPDATE: thank you to anon "guest" reviewer for helping me correct my ranking system. Merci beaucoup!**

* * *

**Rule Number One: You've got to have fun.**

* * *

**"Let her have what she wants."**

These words spoken over a lawyer's table, sunlight filtered through sheer silver drapes, binders lined up around the room, dust flying all over the room, with files and documents spilled all over the table that separated the two parties.

On our right, sat a angered Lorina Liddell. She wore a long black dress, hugging her curves, perhaps worn to show her emotions. Her long, thick, silky, beach blonde hair was worn in loose waves. Big, black, round sunglasses hid her teal eyes. Beside her, sat her lawyer, a women in her early forties, a short bob, red frames and cold blue eyes. She wore a nude blazer and trousers, and a white blouse.

Across from them sat a young man, shame clouded his handsome face. He had short brown hair, and as many women described, "gorgeous golden eyes that shimmered in the sun", and he wore a navy blue suit. To his left, sat his lawyer, a man nearing his fifties, starting to go bald, with graying hairs sticking out everywhere.

"I specifically told you to not say that." Mumbled the male lawyer, obviously annoyed to his client.

"We are agreed, then." Replied the female lawyer, although her sentence sounded more like a statement rather than a question. "We will be taking 4/5 of your bank account and belongings."

Lorina then stood, sighing audibly, and proceeded to walk out of the room, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Before she left, she inspoke a soft whisper, sending multiple shrills of shame to run down a certain man's spine.

**"I hope it was worth it, Jack."**

And she left.

* * *

Lorina strode up in a restaurant beside a similar looking girl, she also had long, thick, silky hair, although it was more a honey blonde than a beach blonde. She too, had a blue set of eyes, but it was a aquamarine instead of a teal. She had pink, pouty lips. She wore a short sundress, with blue and white stripes running across. Her face was also covered with black shades. The girl's looks ranged from 19 to 22, but Lorina knew she was only 20, only three years younger than herself. This was also the girl Jack had used to cheat on Lorina, only to be caught the exact moment they kissed.

It was none other than her sister, Alice Liddell.

"How much did we make?" Alice inquired, sipping her martini, her long tan legs crossed over each other.

"Okay. About 70 out of 100." Lorina replied, taking a seat across from her sister. "I can't believe you wore the blue dress, though. I told you to wear the pink!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Pink makes me look like a Barbie doll, okay?"

"That's what we're aiming for."

"You can wear pink, then. I prefer blue."

"Everything you wear is blue."

"Exactly."

Lorina rolled her eyes, and then raised her bare left hand, signaling a waitress to make her way over.

"Yes?" The waitress said, her sleek black hair pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her fringe to cover her forehead.

"One glass of red wine, please."

"Coming right up ma'am."

The waitress swirled around, leaving Alice and Lorina to themselves.

"So, where do we head to now?" Alice said, finishing the last of her martini.

"Headquarters."

* * *

The two girls weaved their way through tall buildings, people bustling around them, talking on their phones, or hurrying to their next appointment. It seemed as if no one here had time to relax, to truly enjoy life. It was all work, no play. No one appreciated the beauty of nature around them, the bright blue sky sparkling against the sun, or perhaps the flowers blooming from the potted plants on the sidewalk. No one had time to enjoy their lunches, wether it was a packed peanut butter sandwhich or a clam chowder soup from a high class restaurant. Everyone was too caught up in work, also meaning money. The world revolved around money.

Which also applied to Lorina and Alice.

They finally made their way to a trendy looking office, the sign _Heartbreakers _engraved on the front desk. It was a simple, clean, modern place, white mainly dominating the entire workplace.

"Alice! Lorina! How good it is to see you again!" Chirped a girl in her early 30's, bright red hair tied back in a ponytail, black frames and a hint of red lipstick. She wore a pale orange suit, to which Alice found disgusting.

"Hi Brittany." The two replied in unison.

"How was work?"

"It was _okay. _The man wasn't _too_ ugly, but he wasn't the most attractive either, I suppose." Lorina said with a sigh. "Men are men though; we women can't depend on them. They are all horny bastards."

"Amen, sister."

The trio made their way inside the office, their heels clacking against the floor, hair swishing behind them. They walked into large room, themed purple and white. It overlooked Manhattan, the sky so close you could almost touch it.

A beautiful slender woman, who looked very young for her late forties, sat in the chair, a sign beside her saying "Founder of Heartbreakers."She had long black hair, a blunt fringe, ruby red lips, minimum eyeliner, and wore a black and white striped suit. She looked up when the trio walked in, and a pearly white smile had plastered itself on her face. "Alice! Lorina! Welcome home."

"Hello Anna!"

The two sisters smiled happily, and sat in the trendy purple chair across from her table.

"How is Edith?" Alice asked, hoping to be the first to start the conversation, for once.

"She's currently training. Right now she's conning this young man of a prestigious family, asking him to shower her with gifts." Anna said, scribbling on some papers.

"She must be talented, then, right?" Lorina said, smiling at the success of her youngest sibling.

"Could be. She hasn't done a complete mission yet though, so we can't say for sure. She's still an amatuer, unlike you Lorina, an intermediate, or like you Alice, above average. Although he _did _tell her she was the most beautiful girl alive, and how lucky he was to 'have someone like her'."

This caused the three girls to erupt in laughter. How many times had men said this to them? Countless. And did they mean this? No. If someone young and beautiful came along, they all said the same thing.

Alice wiped a tear from her eye. "That's truly hilarious."

"Quite so." Anna said, trying to compose herself. "Back to business, though. I have another mission for you Alice, but this one you are not doing with Lorina."

"What? Why?" Alice said, looking back and forth between the two girls, her tone demanding an explanation.

"Well, you see Alice..." Anna started to say. "You are aware of our ranking system, correct? You need to, say, 'level up' from above average to expert, while Lorina is,well, the highest, intermediate."

Alice knew this. She knew this very well. Lorina was better than her at everything, it seemed. Even when it came to seducing men...

"Since Lorina has done over 20 missions, and she is a professional, and she has also paid in full for debts and such, Lorina is free to either continue working here, either to train newcomers, or to seduce men, but she has decided to leave and look for your father. While you, Alice, you are only at intermediate. You've only done fifteen missions; you need more experience. As a young Heartbreaker, you are already very talented in this field. But it's not _enough. _You need to do more missions, and not with an professional like Lorina. In fact, you may have been slowing Lorina down." Alice glanced to Lorina, who kept her eyes on Annna. _Is that true?_ Alice thought. _Have I only been slowing Lorina down?__  
_

Anna continued. "Lorina needs to work with another professional, say, MacKenzie. While you, Alice, you need to work with someone in the same level as you, so you _both _gain enough experience and can level up. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Alice sat there, silent. She couldn't believe this. Not only was she being parted from her partner, and sister Lorina, but she had also been slowing her down? "I understand." Alice said quietly, her eyes cast downwards.

"Good." Anna stated, happy to see that Alice took the news well. "Here is your next mission. Your name is Alexa Thomas, 19, the daughter of a nurse and a mechanic. You will have to wear brown contacts and a brown wig, along with-"

"Can I _please _do an expert mission?!" Alice blurted out of nowhere.

Anna and Lorina looked at her, stunned. "But you're only intermediate..." Lorina said quietly, trying to not hurt Alice's feelings.

Anna, on the other hand, seemed to consider this. "Why?"

"B-because I want to be on the same level as Lorina." Alice tried to say confidently. "I can prove I can do it! I swear!"

"...Alice, please don't, don't try to level up when you don't have enough exper-" Lorina started to say.

"Sure." Anna said, cutting her off, nodding. "You can do expert. _But _you are to do it with two other people, the company receives 30% of what you make, and you can split the remaining. If you succeed, you can level up to expert, but if you _don't _you will double your debts, and it will be harder for you to level up in the future. Agreed?"

Alice sat silent, nodding her head, avoiding Lorina's gaze, for she knew her sister's jaw was wide open. "Thanks," Alice said.

"I will give you _this _mission instead." Anna handed her a white folder, labelled Expert.

Alice gignerly opened the folder, reading the contents while listening to Anna's voice.

"You are Alison Scotch, the daughter of a widow mother, rich from her dead husband. You have one sister named Elle, but Elle is currently studying abroad in China. You are 21 years old, having only 2 exes. You have an American accent this time, lucky you, and you're mission takes place in Wonderland. You can choose any guy you want, since they're all rich."

"Excuse me?"

"Wonderland is like a Palm Springs," Lorina explained. "The place is very new, so not much people know about it yet."

"Ah. Okay."

Anna stood up. "Ready to meet your partners?"

_Probably not. _Alice thought, but aloud she said. "I couldn't be more ready."

* * *

**sooooooooooo? what do you think? **

**if anythings confusing, just say so.**

**and the rankings go:**

**rookie (R)**

**amateur (AM)**

**average (AV)**

**Intermediate (I)**

**expert (E)**

**Professional**

**i may add more stuff in the future XD**

**peace!**

**-pink peppermint**


	2. Chapter 2: Choose the richest, & naive

**Rule Number 2: Choose the richest, and the naive.**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Anna, Lorina and I walked down the hallway, the sounds of our stiletto heels clicking beneath us. The office wafted of perfume and cologne, cellphones were ringing, papers were shuffling, and the office was quite lively.

Anna showed us into a room, where two _very _familiar faces were waiting for me.

_"Alice!"_

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug by two of my good friends, Summer and Autumn. I had worked with them in several cons, in which we both exchanged secrets of seducing men. If you thought _I _was mean, you should see how these two girls work. Their cons are terrible, cold, and heartless.

Of course it was effective, though.

Autumn's long, thick dark brown hair tickled my shoulders. Autumn had dark brown eyes, almost black. Her skin was a bronze tan all year long (the men always go crazy for it), her false lashes cascaded on her cheekbones (unfortunately, it seemed as if for an exchange for bronze skin, she got terrible short lashes), and her full plump lips were in a light pink today. She wore a baby pink tank top(with her 34C cups peeking out, that girl) with denim high waisted shorts, her iPhone peeking from her pocket. Autumn was 5"4, an average height but taller than most girls who work here for some reason. Most of us were 5"2. She had a long, lean upper body. Her legs were also long and thin, fit and toned. She smelled like vanilla (men like vanilla best, if you didn't know).

As for her personality, Autumn swore plenty, and she seemed to always play the "bitchy" girl, but also the one who was just lonely inside. She pulled it off well, maybe because it was partially true. Autumn hates working as a con, but she has to repay the company. Maybe she puts in so much effort so she can get out easier. Autumn is the type of person that hates being controlled- which, of course, was one of her bad points, but it works great in this industry. Autumn was also stubborn, funny, loud, carefree and in some ways, smart.

Summer on the other hand, had long light brown hair, which was thin, sorry to say. But she had alot of thin hair, so maybe it makes up for it. Her face was an asian beauty though. Flawless porcelain skin, light brown eyes, long eyelashes, the girl only needed some BB cream and occasionally mascara. Her lips were a small but perfect pout. She was incredibly skinny, and today she wore an outfit similar to Autumn's. A crop top with a tank underneath, and denim shorts. Summer, like me, was 5"2. Summer smelled like baby powder (she claimed it was her perfume, but to Autumn and I, it was baby powder).

Summer was a tad like Autumn. Summer swore, but not as much, and she played the "innocent, cute asian"girl. She was so sweet and adorable, but maybe _too _sweet? Summer doesn't mind working as a con, but she does tend to fall in love with the victims easily (of course she lets go eventually, but...) Summer was just naturally talented in this field, as her personality was always fun, flirty, and loud with her girlfriends (especially with Autumn!). Summer was shy at times, nice, and bipolar in ways.

They pulled apart, smiling warmly at me.

"So," Autumn said, digging inside of her purse. "You ready?"

"Ready for...?" I asked.

"For scouting, of course!" Summer answered. She hushed her voice to a whisper. "The men from Wonderland are pree hot!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Autumn smacked Summer in the head. "We're not falling in love, dumbshit, get focused on work."

"Work, work, work." Summer mumbled. "Is that all you do?"

"All day, everyday, babe."

"Like how you PMS all day, everyday?"

Autumn glared at her. "Are we scouting or not?"

"Yes!"

Anna and Lorina, who had been talking together about something this whole time, turned their attention back at us. Anna said "You may scout now, but return with your victim's names and profiles tomorrow. When you're finished, you can take the rest of the day off."

Autumn nodded her head. "We know."

Autumn started to walk out of the door, Summer following her. When I hadn't followed, Summer turned around, and exclaimed: "Alice! C'mon! Or all the good men will be taken!"

Following her a little less enthusiastically, I nodded and said "You're right."

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

"Peter White, has had four previous lovers, in whom they all left with his money. He typically falls for any girl, although his preference is blondes. He owns a gun company in Japan,as well as several properties. His nickname is the 'Prime Minister'. He is known to hate everyone, and is super cold too. He seems to only warm up to the girl he's fallen madly in love with in first sight, and will do anything to please her. Lives alone. Current money status: $164 million, with a couple hundred of thousands coming in more everyday."

"Not for me," I said, sipping my drink. "I hate those cold guys and having to make them warm up."

"Not for me either," Summer bluntly stated, flipping to the next paper. "Too...I don't know, weird?"

"Eh," Alice said, laid out on the tanning bed. "He's okay, I guess."

"It really is up to the company though."I said, licking my lips for any trace of orange juice.

"We know that."

We were in a motorboat, scooping out Wonderland's million and billionaires. Summer was flipping pages beside me, reading out the list of...services(?) these men had. Alice lay on tanning bed on the deck, soaking in the sun, while I drove the boat. We all wore bikini's and was enjoying the hot summer sun in the middle of a lake. This lake had the perfect view of all millionaire's homes: you could practically the entire neighborhood here.

"Keep em' coming," I said, turning the boat.

"Ace, last name remains unknown. His nickname is 'Knave of Hearts', for whatever the reason. Has horrible sense of direction. Seems to be mentally insane, or so the rumors say. Anyways, he owns a huge property in New Zealand. Related to Royalty. Has about 167 million."

"A prince, huh?" I said, staring at the huge mansion this man lived in. "It would be all over the media, then. That's troublesome. Although that 167 mill _is _tempting."

"But Anna takes care of the media." Alice explained, crossing one leg over the other.

"Moving on," Sumner said, indicating for me to turn the boat, turning by a huge and luxurious mansion. One of the biggest, no doubt. "Ah, this place. This huge mansion is owned by a mafia leader named Blood Dupre, nicknamed 'The Hatter'. Cold, cunning, hates the color orange, loves black tea, and wealthy. This man has status. He has money. He can get anything he wants as long as he asks for it. Quite a player, actually. He also owns a huge tea trading company. Inside the gates lives his comrades. Elliot March, his second in command, cold character when you first meet him, but once you get to know him he is really sweet and cute, or so they say. Favorite food is any carrot dishes, favorite color is orange, contrary to his boss. Hates rabbits. Nicknamed 'The March Hare'. Along with the hare and the Hatter lives two young twin boys, Dee and Dum, nicknamed 'Tweedle Dee' and 'Tweedle Dum'. Loves weapons, and their boss. These boys may be young but they _are _part of a mafia. This mansion is worth about 3 billion."

"My question is," I said, twirling a long lock of hair. "How the _fuck _is a mafia just sitting her, all _la la la_, without the police up their friggin asses?"

"Oh, they also made a deal with the police, or something like that. Details unknown."

"Figures," Alice mumbled.

"Keep at em." I said, sailing on.

"Who's next? Oh, hmm, ah, yes! Mary Gowland. Although do not say his first name. He rages. Happy, go-lucky character, he is the owner of several Amusement Parks and is raking in the hundred mills. He is a enemy of Hatter. Nicknamed 'The Dutch'."

"What's with these nicknames?" Alice asked, her brows knitted together. "They're all named after Alice In Wonderland characters."

"_AHAHAHA_. Alice in Wonderland! Here, we have an Alice, and over there is Wonderland, and _oh my god, Alice In Wonderland_!" Summer screeched, laughing her ass off. Seriously, this girl. I gave her a flat look and smacked her.

"Hurry up," I said. "I wanna go to the beach!"

"Okay, okay!" Summer said, slapping my hand away. We swam by another one of many mansions. This one looked a little like a tower, though. "Who have we here? Oh, Nightmare. Last name unknown. He can manifest dreams. He is often called a 'dream demon'. Nicknamed 'The Caterpillar'. He has a genetic disease, and he refuses to go to the hospital. He owns Wonderland. Living with him is his second in command, Gray Ringmarc, secretly loves cute things, such as stuffed animals. He cannot cook. He is more like a nanny rather than a employee of Nightmare, but he does love his boss. Nicknamed 'The Lizard."

"What is up with these people," I mumbled. "And their...I don't know, suspicousness?"

"Is that even a word?" Summer asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well, weren't you whining about wanting to get to the beach? So stop making comments about everything!"

"Fine! I'll shut up!"

"Good!"

"I'll take over from here..." Alice said, interrupting our quarrel. She pointed down the waterway. "That over there is where Vivaldi lives. Last name remains a secret. She runs a huge beauty company in Taiwan, Japan, China, and Korea. She is a beauty herself, hates men, and often refers to herself as 'we' instead of 'I'." She changed the direction of her finger to the left.

"That there is Boris Airay. Owns a huge punk clothing line popular in Germany. Often used for cosplay in Asia. Nicknamed 'Chershire Cat'."

"Weirdos." I mumbled. "Is this it?"

"Yup," Alice said, swooping her hair to the other shoulder. "That's it."

"Thank the lords. I'm gonna go and drink me a nice cup of a Starbucks frap."

"So, we're letting the company decide who we con?" Summer asked.

"Eh, let's discuss this over a vanilla bean frap. I'm done work for today. Onto Starbucks!"

* * *

**sorry for the lack of updates...-.-**

**stupid exams**

**so who do you think they should choose? :)**

**im also deciding of whether or not to add magic to this story! I'm not sure what i should do :p**

**and i hope the whole thing made sense _ if anythings confusing, leave a review and ill update the chapter to answer your question!**

**I also hope this was semi realistic. it was really hard to think of this, lolol**

**peace,**

**pink peppermint**


End file.
